


The Brothers Auditore

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Brothers being bros, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Pre-ACii, banter between Ezio and Federico. Requested on the AC Kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brothers Auditore

The Brothers Auditore

*-*-*  
"I'm telling you, Federico, that Vieri De'Pazzi needs to be taught a lesson!" Ezio complained to his brother as they jogged across the terracotta landscape that comprised the Florentine rooftops.

"I'm finding it hard to care what any spoiled brat says about me, unless it's you, Little Brother," Federico laughed.

Ezio shook his head. How his big brother could be so laid-back and lackadaisical when the Pazzi told people such vicious lies was beyond him.

"You are too hot-headed, Ezio," Federico grinned.

"And you are not hot enough!"

They stopped in the shadow of a tower not too far from the Villa Auditore. Together they looked up at the shriek of an eagle overhead.

"Perhaps a race will cool your temper," Federico mused, jumping up to the nearest handhold without waiting to see his brother's reaction. Ezio always followed him. It had long been thus: where Federico went, Ezio either followed him or went ahead of him, without thinking of the consequences, no matter what.

Although, in this case, it was Federico who did not ponder the consequences, missing a clear handhold just at the top. His life flashed before his eyes as he felt the night brezze tug at his shirtsleeves and waistcoat. A sure hand gripped his wrist, stopping his descent, and Ezio pulled him up.

"Seems your little brother is not so useless after all," Ezio grinned.

Federico grinned back, and threw his arms around his brother in a fierce hug. He loved nobody the way he loved Ezio. He needed to show it. Federico snaked an arm about Ezio's shoulder, and pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead. Ezio blinked in surprise and ducked his head, resting it on his older brother's shoulder for a long moment.

The moment was broken by Federico's hand, seemingly of its own accord, tousling the carefully, artfully distressed locks that Ezio had spent painstaking hours over, which was reciprocated with glee, and the two Auditore boys leapt into a nearby cart of cherry-blossoms, and headed for home.

*-*-*  



End file.
